20 years ago
by LOOKATMEIMBATMAN
Summary: What is Huntress Wizard and Finn doing 20 years in the past? By the way, cover image is done by CronoCain, link is here: /art/Adventure-Time-Thunderboar-Hunt-608254994 Sequel is Fire Kingdom vs Candy Kingdom
1. The beginning of an adventure

Finn is walking back from the candy kingdom after completing another one of super boring Princess Bubblegum's missions. "Ever since PB got back her throne, the kingdom has been quiet, not much has happened." Finn thought to himself. Finn started walking through the forest to return to the Treehouse. Finn looked at the Finn Sword, it is still broken. "Well, there's nothing much I can do about it, but I still hoped that I would be back." Finn thought. The sound of the bushes rustling immediately drew Finn's attention. "Who's there? Come out, whoever you are!" Finn threatened. "Finn, chill out. It's me, huh, I guess you have forgotten." A recognizable feminine voice replied. "Shoko?" Finn questioned, he immediately took back his words. Laughter returned, and words came "Shoko? Wrong, guess again?" the voice replied. "No more games, show yourself!" Finn demanded. An arrow whistling by, it brushed past his neck and stuck into the tree behind him. "Ok, archer, nice shot but I'm very agile!" Finn declared. "Still don't know who I am, guess I will have to show myself." The voice replied, done with toying with Finn. Finn saw flying arrows infused with magic and immediately guessed who the voice is. "Huntress Wizard, so you need my flute spell again? I mean you could drink the magic water that makes you able to meet the forest spirit." Finn broke the ice. "Really? Hmm, I guess what you experienced is personalized to each being. Anyway Finn, I don't need your flute spell. The forest spirit and I had a nice long conversation. Ok, to be serious, give me your Finn Sword or I will take it from you!" Huntress wizard demanded. "Chill HW, you can have it, I won't be using it, and it's broken. Any other sword can replace it." Finn replied. "Well, if it assures you, you can accompany me, meet me at wizard city 12p.m. Remember to bring the Finn Sword" Huntress Wizard offered and she jumped into a nearby bush to make her hasty retreat. "Well, that was strange, well best to be on my way!" Finn said, continuing on his journey home.

"She asked you what?" Jake replied after Finn told Jake what happened. "So yeah, I have to go to Wizard City, I should be able to sneak in with the grass thorn on my hand. It's magic!" Finn told Jake. "Finn, you still haven't given up being with Huntress Wizard?" Jake teased. "No man, what were you thinking, I have to respect HW's opinion." Finn firmly said. "Like your crush on PB?" Jake continued. Finn immediately blushed and said, "Jake, you know that's ages ago!" Finn immediately went to bed.

"Wizards rule!" Ice King's voice was heard, and the gateway to Wizard City. "Heh, the tape of ice king's voice is under my possession thanks to PB giving me a copy." Finn thought to himself. "Hey wizards only!" a wizard police officer declared. Finn showed the grass thorn on his hand. "Wait, isn't that blood from a citadel guardian! Good day, wizard!" The officer immediately changed the tone of his voice. "Finn, over here!" Huntress Wizard called from a shop front. Finn walked over. "Brought the sword?" Huntress Wizard questioned. Finn showed the broken Finn Sword. They entered the shop together. "This is Wizard City's portal shop, here, wizards could travel to other dimensions with an item from another dimension. That would be the Finn Sword." Huntress Wizard explained. "Can I come too?" Finn asked, excited about the prospect. "Sure… but don't get in my way!" Huntress Wizard agreed. "Hello fellow wizards, I presume you want to visit another dimension. First, I need an item from another dimension." The wizard shop owner asked. Finn passed the Finn Sword. "Ok, now I need some payment for my services." Huntress Wizard passed him some wizard coins. "Ok, now go to the portal there and think of the dimension you want to go, the time period, things that will happen…" The shop owner droned on. Huntress wizard went to the portal and thought about some things. The room burst into light and the portal activated. "One more thing, take this, press this and you will be transported back to the OOO, you can also communicate through it if you two ever part ways." The shop owner said before passing the magic items to Finn and Huntress Wizard. Huntress Wizard stepped into the light. "Wait for me!" Finn exclaimed, running in the portal after Huntress Wizard.

Finn opened his eyes to see Huntress Wizard looking over him. "Where are we?" Finn questioned. "20 years in the past." Huntress Wizard casually replied. "Wait, this means I can see my dad." Finn thought to himself. "You can follow me, but don't get in my way." Huntress Wizard reminded and ran away in the forest they are in. Finn decided to see his dad, Joshua. They parted ways.

Huntress Wizard travelled through the forest, she scouts for what she was looking for. She saw it and she quickly transformed a tree. An arrow whistled by, thwack! The sound of the arrow hitting a rabbit. The hunter walked by the prey. He is not a he, it is a she. "Ha ha, another one!" The person who shot the arrow exclaimed. "Great job!" A voice praised. Huntress Wizard strained her eyes, thinking," Is it you?" "Good job Huntress, now, let's go back to your treehouse for another lesson." The voice calmly said. "I thought you have taught me everything, plus… I want to stay here for a while." Huntress replied. "There is always the need of revision, plus, I'm always assessing your skills, the better you get, the more I will teach. I have only taught every basic thing you need to know! And yes, you can stay here for a while. See you soon." The voice said. After a long time, Huntress sat down on a nearby log and said her thoughts out," This forest living is boring, what can I do? Every day, I just hunt animals and fire my bow! It's so boring, there's no challenge at all!" After complaining for a while, Huntress got up and left. Huntress Wizard followed her.

Finn was walking to the house where he lived in his childhood, he was thinking of ways to meet his parents. Finn saw the usual sight of demons camping outside of his home. He saw the usual salt ring around his home. He decided to run for it. He used his grass sword and sliced any demons effectively in his way. "Help, I need some help!" Finn screamed while slashing demons. "Joshua, give me back my blood or the human shall die!" A demon threatened. Finn luckily ran into the salt circle at the time and slashed the demon who threatened Joshua at the same time. Joshua held a crossbow and pointed it at Finn, "So human eh? I thought your species are extinct. Well, what are you waiting for? Come in and please, don't touch anything." Joshua offered. Margaret and Joshua guided Finn to a dining table and interrogated him. "Ok kid, state your purpose or perish." Joshua threatened, pointing a crossbow at him. "I come from the future in another dimension." Finn said and took out a music box he had in his bag, saying," Here, if you don't believe me, this is one of your possessions." Margaret and Joshua was amazed at the notion after seeing Finn's music box. "That's mine isn't it?" Margaret asked. "Yes." Finn replied. "Ok, I'm not going to question what will happen to me in the future, so just state your purpose in coming to another dimension in the past?" Joshua questioned. "Just a mission I guessed, I came here with a companion but she had to go and do something." Finn replied. The three of them continued to chat for a while and Finn left biding his parents' goodbye.


	2. Forest Wizard

"Hey HW, you there?" Finn asked through the magic item. "Yeah, any problems?" Huntress Wizard asked, following Huntress in the bushes. "Nah, I settled what is needed to be done. I have nothing to do now, so can I follow you?" Finn asked. "Sure, but as I said, don't get in my way. Sending my coordinates now." Huntress Wizard replied while watching Huntress. Huntress is now at her treehouse. Huntress Wizard realized the voice speaking to Huntress was The Spirit of the Forest. "Huntress, I know that you are excited for a journey. Well, since you want it, I can't stop you." The Spirit of the Forest wisely said. "Ok, see you soon." Huntress tried to hide her excitement in her voice. "By the way, don't let the attracting forces come and go." The Spirit of the Forest warned before disappearing. Huntress entered her treehouse and packed her belongings needed for her adventure. She looked at her trusty bow and grabbed it. She took some arrows. She then ran to the North. Huntress Wizard followed suit.

Finn reached the place where Huntress Wizard gave her coordinates. He noticed the place looked familiar. "Wait, isn't this Huntress Wizard's home?" Finn thought. "Where is HW?" Finn also questioned. He took out the magical item and fiddled with it. Pressing every button, until something happened. He pressed something and a holographic map appeared. "Wait, isn't this a map of OOO?" Finn realized. He saw a blinking red dot on the map. He also saw a blue dot on the map, which is the place he was at. "The red dot is HW and the blue dot is me." Finn acknowledged. Finn sped off after the location of the red dot.

"Boom! Bang!" Noises were heard by Huntress sensitive ears. To be a hunter, one must have a sensitive nose and ears. Huntress decided to investigate. She sneaked around and saw a coned hat. "A wizard?" Huntress thought about the possibility. "Hmm, I just need some magic plants." A was heard. Huntress decided to take a risk. "Who dares to step in my forest?" Huntress threatened. "Your forest? This is my forest excuse me!" The voice replied. "I can sense your presence, Huntress." The voice then said. "I'm Forest Wizard, wizard of the forest, who are you to come and challenge me!" Forest Wizard continued. "How do you know my name?" Huntress questioned. "I have conversed with The Spirit of the Forest, we are friends, I have learned that you want to be challenged, best to reveal your location, so we can chat amiably." Forest Wizard offered. Huntress instinctively revealed her location and sat on a log and said," Tell me about the wizarding world?" Huntress Wizard thought of ways to break up their conversation. Huntress Wizard took an arrow and threw it at them. Huntress instinctively dodged and grabbed her bow and pointed it at Forest Wizard. "Is this a trap? Say or perish!" Huntress demanded. "Huntress, you presume it was me, but I swear it wasn't me. Anyway, strange thing, flying arrow from the middle of nowhere. It is a magic arrow as well, it can never break." Forest Wizard casually said. "Really?" Huntress said, intrigued by a magic arrow. She took the arrow and said," Useful for me." "It didn't work." Huntress Wizard sighed.

At this moment, Finn came by and saw a tree that looked unique from the rest of the trees. Finn decided to investigate. He knocked on it. "Ouch! What the heck Finn that hurts!" The tree replied. "Ooh, a talking tree that's cool, so how's life tree? Wait, how do you know my name?" Finn sheathed his grass sword through his hand. "Seriously Finn! Oh wait, don't talk to me, she's coming." The tree replied. Finn saw a lady walking by, he greeted her," Oh hello lady." "So you're the one who fired the arrow? Prepare to die!" The lady questioned, pointing her bow loaded with the magic arrow. A humanoid that looks like Forest Wizard came over and said," Doesn't seem like the one, he doesn't have a bow. Now boy, tell me about you and your purpose?" "Hi, I'm Finn the human and I'm just wandering about." Finn casually said. "A human? I thought your species is extinct, well, weird things happen in the land of OOO. Why don't you join us in our conversation?" Forest Wizard wisely said. "Why not just kill him?" The lady questioned. "Now, Huntress, it's not always about killing your prey, sometimes it's better to spare them. Ok, why don't you two sit by those logs and we shall converse." Forest Wizard said. The two awkwardly walked to the logs and sat separately on different logs. "As I was saying before our visitor came, the wizarding world is a world after The Great Mushroom War, and wizards hiding themselves away from the world can finally freely express themselves. They founded Wizard City which is the place where you can learn about magic, but there is one rule, the city is for wizards only, unless you have a day pass and something like that. So what do you think you two, interested in magic?" Forest Wizard explained. "I thought magic fills one with madness and sadness." Finn said. "So we got someone who knows about the wizarding world huh? Well your right, but it's a small price to pay isn't it?" Forest Wizard questioned. "Nah, not interested, plus I am a wizard already." Finn lied showing his grass thorn which became a whip, then a sword, and morphed back into his hand. "So be it fellow wizard, see you at Wizard City and I may need your skills one day. So what about you Huntress?" Forest Wizard offered. "Of course. I hate being soft, vulnerable, of course I need to be stronger." Huntress Wizard replied. "All that talking, and I just realized it's getting late, let's turn in for the night, tomorrow we shall head for Wizard City." Forest Wizard said. Finn and Huntress agreed and parted ways. Finn walked in the direction of the talking tree. "Hey talking tree, I'm back! So want some trail mix?" Finn asked. The tree transformed into Huntress Wizard who said," Sure, I don't feel like hunting anyway." "By the way, HW, why are we 20 years in the past and why does Huntress look like you?" Finn questioned. "Finn, I don't feel like talking. Let's just turn in for the night." Huntress Wizard replied while taking some trail mix and consuming it. She just laid on the ground and turned into a log. "So when HW sleeps, she turns into a log. Well, that's just given me a new perspective when I'm walking in the forest. Be careful not to step or hit anything as they might be a person." Finn noted. He took out a sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground. He slept on it, looking at the stars in the sky. "Dad, I know you're out there, I will find you one day." Finn sent a message to the cosmos.

When Finn woke up, he realized he was hugging a log. He had a frightening thought and quickly pushed it out of his mind. He pushed the log away and was relieved it was not the log. Finn got up, took his bag and started walking to the Forest Wizard's camp. He tripped over a log, and the log screamed," Finn, what the heck! Get off me!" "Oops, sorry HW." Finn immediately got up while apologizing. The log turned into Huntress Wizard and she said," Never mine, let's go to Wizard City. Go with Huntress and Forest Wizard, don't follow me, I have other things to do." "Sure." Finn replied before giving a thumbs up. Finn saw Huntress and Forest Wizard are packing up, ready to go to Wizard City. "Hey, wait for me!" Finn shouted. "We were waiting for you dork, what took you so long?" Huntress questioned. "It doesn't matter, since you're now here, we can leave." Forest Wizard said and the group sets off for Wizard City.


	3. The end or begining?

Forest Wizard went to a magical spot in the forest. He opened a portal and told Huntress and Finn," Enter this portal to go to Wizard City." Forest Wizard then entered the portal. Huntress followed suit. Finn, afraid of being left behind, quickly entered. When they were gone, Huntress Wizard made a run for it.

"Halt, wizards only!" A wizard city police officer stopped them. "Prove that you are wizards, or else you will be turned into sticks." The officer threatened. Forest Wizard showed a secret society ring, and the officer allowed him through. Huntress showed the officer her magic arrow, she was also allowed to pass. Finn showed the grass thorn on his hand. The officer was shocked," That is blood from a citadel guardian! You must be a very powerful wizard!" Finn was allowed to walk through.

"Blood from the citadel eh? You human looking wizard never ceases to amaze me." Forest Wizard remarked. "Ok, enough chit chat, so tell me, how do I get magic and become a wizard. Anyway, wizard city isn't that bad looking. Nice place, in fact." Huntress said.

"Well, this would be your future home after you become a wizard. Now follow me." Forest Wizard rushed before walking off to Ron James shop.

At this moment, Huntress Wizard came through the portal. "Halt, wizards only!" The officer stopped her. "Get out of my way or else I will make sure this arrow will be the last thing you see!" Huntress Wizard threatened while showing the officer her magical floating green arrow. She was let through and she sped after the group.

"Welcome to Wizard City's magical shop, in fact, only magic shop. What can I do for you, brothers and sisters? Magic spells? Magic scrolls? Potions? Magical Items? I have them all! Just ask me if you cannot find them, I may have them. So how can I serve you today?" Ron James asked. Forest Wizard showed Ron James his ring and Ron James immediately understood. He blasted fire spells onto candles and a secret doorway opened.

"Come in, both of you." Forest Wizard said before walking into the dark staircase. When they both started entering, they bumped into each other. "Wizard or not, I will kill you if you get in my way again!" Huntress threatened Finn, before entering. Finn calmly entered, as if nothing ever happened.

Huntress entered the shop, she did not see the hidden doorway due to a spell. "What can I do for you? Hmm… have I seen you before?" Ron James questioned. "Doesn't matter." Huntress Wizard said before taking out a very dusty ring. Ron James opened the doorway for Huntress Wizard as well. She stepped into it, determined to stop the pain and suffering.

"You see fellow wizard and future wizard, our secret society tries to find artefacts that are powerful, and we use them to our advantage. Finn and Huntress, we want you to become members of our club, do you accept." Forest Wizard explained while walking down the stone steps. "Of course." They both said at the same time. "Now we found an artefact that might infuse one with magic, so that one can become a wizard, and we need a test subject, which would be you Huntress. Finn, from our journey here, I see that you are a very powerful wizard, hence, I would like to extend an invitation to join us." Finn and Huntress nodded their heads. They entered a room where Bufo and Laser Wizard were

"So here is the new recruit and the test subject?" Laser Wizard asked. Forest Wizard agreed. "Ok, let's begin the initiation, do you formally swear that you would never reveal the club's location and partake in our quest for the search of Wizarding relics that will be used to our advantage! Say aye." "Aye." They both said. "Here are some cool wizard secret society rings and let's begin." Bufo passed them rings, which they wore before grabbing the artefact.

It was a book. "From what we know, the user must hold the book and think of the power that you would want." Bufo explained. Huntress grabbed the book, fainting immediately, and the whole room burst into bright light.

Huntress Wizard arrived. "Oh no, I'm too late!" Huntress Wizard realized. She took some magic arrows and threw them at the wizards. The wizards quickly activated magic shields. "Finn, help me out here, stop her!" Huntress Wizard said. "Betrayal!" The wizards were enraged. Finn slashed their shields open, giving them no choice but a tactical retreat. The wizards teleported to another dimension.

Huntress woke up. She saw a magical being. "Who are you?" Huntress asked. "I'm the inventor of the book, so it seems you have used it. Well, I have to ask you before I give you magic. Why did you choose the route of magic instead of living your happy lives in the forest?" The being asked. "Hard meat don't eat, life in the forest is too easy, I'm afraid of being soft." Huntress honestly answered. "One day in the future you will realize that no one can escape vulnerability, one is always vulnerable. Enough talking, time for the magic, isn't that what you came for?" The being said before infusing magic into Huntress. "By the way, the book is a one time use item, every wizard artefact is, it is best to leave the secret society club." It was the last thing Huntress heard before feeling the magic infused with her. "Yes, this feels good, all this magic! Arrrgghhh!" Huntress screamed as the madness and sadness that come with magic kicked into action. Huntress saw images flashed before her eyes, she saw The Spirit of the Forest leaving her, she screamed "Mentor! You can't just leave me like this, I haven't learned everything!" "The attracting forces in the wizarding world coming and going separates us. The simple life and the exciting life. It's too late, you have chosen the path of sadness and madness. It will be cursed with you for eternity, unless, someone helps you to get rid of it. I believe you already know who." The Spirit of the Forest said before disappearing into thin air.

Huntress woke up, and immediately felt the liveliness of magic in her veins. She looked at the magic book she was holding, it disintegrated into dust. She saw Finn and shouted," Enough of you, it's time for you to die! From now on, the world will know me as Huntress Wizard, I hope you are prepared, because I'm going to enjoy watching you die!" Huntress Wizard quickly tackled her other self before she threw the arrows at Finn. "What?" Huntress Wizard did not understand, but she smiled, finally understanding what The Spirit of the Forest was talking about," He's not a wizard, he's a human isn't it?" Huntress Wizard disintegrated, turning into a bow.

Huntress Wizard looked at the bow, and she saw her other self, waving back at her. "Finn, we got to get out of here before the wizard police comes!" Huntress Wizard reminded. "Hey HW, why not use the magical items and go back home?" Finn offered. "Yes, I have completed what I need to be done here, I presume you too. Let's go." Huntress Wizard agreed. The pair pressed the buttons on the magical items and they were sent back to their dimension.

"Oh, you are finally back! Here's your sword." The shopkeeper returned Finn his Finn Sword and bid them farewell. "That was a fun adventure some time, we should hang out more often." Finn remarked. Huntress Wizard looked at her bow, and saw herself nodding and winking at her. "Sure… see you sometime." Huntress Wizard said before instinctively kissing Finn on the lips. Huntress Wizard then walked away.

"Hey Jake, I'm going out." Finn notified Jake.

"It's so late in the night Finn, what are you doing out for?" Jake replied, wanting to sleep.

"Dungeon exploring." Finn lied before running off into the night.


End file.
